Mein Idiot
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Es ist der Abend vor Weihnachten: Hermione braucht dringend Hilfe von dem Mann, der sie hasst. Er ist ihre einzige Option. ÜBERSETZUNG von MY IDIOT
1. Chapter 1

**Noch eine meiner Geschichten die ich ursprünglich auf Englisch geschrieben habe, habe ich jetzt übersetzt.**

 **Disclaimer: Ich habe Harry Potter nicht erfunden und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

* * *

Hermione schnaubte ärgerlich vor sich hin. Es war das perfekte Ende einer perfekten Woche. Die ganze Woche schon waren die Schüler unaufmerksam und überdreht gewesen und sie musste sich herumschlagen mit schmelzenden und explodierenden Kesseln. Einige ihrer Schüler musste sie sogar in den Krankenflügel schicken. Und nun war sie auf dem Weg durch das verlassene Schloss, mit pitschnassen und eiskalten Füßen. Mit jedem Schritt spürte sie das Wasser in ihren Schuhen schmatzen. Sie konnte den Hauch vor ihrem Gesicht sehen und nicht einmal drei Schichten Kleidung halfen gegen die Kälte. Die junge Lehrerin war unterwegs hinunter zu den Kerkern. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten und sonst war niemand mehr da, außer ihm. Alle Schüler und alle Lehrerkollegen waren über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren.

Vor seiner Tür angekommen, holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte an. Keine Reaktion. Sie klopfte noch einmal, diesmal lauter. Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie zu Hause sind. Ich kann auch den ganzen Abend lang klopfen. Sie könnten also gleich aufmachen," sagte sie laut und murmelte ein: „Mistkerl," hinterher.

Nach einer weiteren Minute hörte sie Schritte hinter der Türe. Als sie geöffnet wurde, kam ihr ein warmer Luftzug entgegen der ihr Gesicht umspielte, bevor die Kälte in Severus Snape's Stimme sie realisieren ließ, wie idiotisch ihre Idee war, zu glauben bei ihm Unterschlupf für die Nacht zu finden. Bei einem Mann Herberge zu finden, der sie verabscheute. Der sie, die letzten zwei Jahre jeden einzelnen Tag spüren hatte lassen, wie sehr er sie verachtete. Es war lächerlich.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Nichts, es ist schon gut. Ich dachte Sie könnten mir vielleicht helfen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Es ist lächerlich," antwortete sie und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Wenn Sie mich schon von meiner Lektüre und meinem warmen Platz am Feuer weggeholt haben, könnten Sie mir eigentlich auch sagen, inwiefern ich Ihnen behilflich sein kann," sagte er.

Als sein Blick auf ihre Füße fiel, fügte er spottend hinzu: „Für eine Besserwisserin, sind Sie eigentlich auch nicht so intelligent. Sie wissen schon, dass man eigentlich die Schuhe ausziehen sollte, bevor man ein Fußbad nimmt."

„Sie sind so ein Arschloch. Es ist unglaublich," murmelte sie und schritt erhobenen Hauptes davon.

„Miss Granger kommen sie sofort zurück," blaffte er hinter ihr her.

Als sie sich umdrehte lag eine Mischung aus Stolz und Sturheit in ihrem Gesicht und sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Haben Sie etwas vergessen? Vielleicht noch eine Beleidigung? Bitte tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an?"

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss Granger," fragte Severus zähneknirschend.

„Meine Wohnräume stehen unter Wasser, mindestens ein Wasserrohr ist geborsten, vielleicht auch zwei. Das Wasser kommt durch die Wände und die Hauselfen brauchen mindestens noch bis morgen um es zu reparieren."

„Und?"

„Ich brauche einen Platz zum Übernachten."

„Und?"

„Glauben Sie wirklich sie sind meine erste Wahl? Alle anderen sind nicht da. Ginny und Harry sind mit Arthur und Molly bei den Delacours und die anderen Weasleys besuchen Charlie in Rumänien. Neville und Hannah sind auf Hochzeitsreise. Und ich habe keine Ahnung wo sich Luna gerade herumtreibt. Vielleicht ist sie noch in Chile, vielleicht nicht. Wer weiß das schon so genau?"

„Und Ihre Eltern?"

„Sind tot."

Sie dachte sie hätte etwas irgendetwas in seinen Augen aufflackern gesehen, aber es war verschwunden, bevor sie es entziffern konnte, was es war.

Severus seufzte.

„Kommen Sie herein. Sie sollten Ihre Füße trocknen, bevor Sie sich verkühlen," riet er.

„Danke Professor!"

„Ich bin nicht mehr ihr Professor."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen: „Wie soll ich Sie stattdessen ansprechen?"

„Mister Snape, sollte genügen."

„Danke Mister Snape, dass sie mich aufnehmen."

Severus knurrte, zeigte zu ihren Füßen und sagte: "Trocknen Sie ihre Füße."

„Oh ja, ich hab's vergessen," murmelte sie und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes trocknete sie ihre Schuhe, Socken und Füße.

Die Kälte die sie immer noch fühlte, ließ sie auf einmal frösteln. Eine lässige Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ es Hermione plötzlich warm werden.

„Danke," murmelte sie.

„Es ist nur in meinem eigenen Interesse, ich habe keine Lust Sie gesund zu pflegen. Darf ich Ihnen eine Tee anbieten?"

„Ja bitte."

Während sich Severus um den Tee kümmerte, sah sich Hermine in seinem Wohnzimmer um, das den Anschein machte als wäre es gleichzeitig sein Arbeitszimmer und seine Bibliothek. Die Wände waren voll mit Bücherregalen und vor dem Kamin gab es zwei gemütliche Lehnsessel, einer von den beiden etwas abgenutzter als der andere. Neben einem verzauberten Fenster stand ein alter Sekretär der penibel aufgeräumt war. Überhaupt sah es so aus als wäre Snape zwanghaft ordentlich, bemerkte sie als sich weiter umsah. Es gab noch einen Arbeitstisch, auf dem er Aufsätze und Bücher schön säuberlich aufgestapelt hatte. Aber Hermine fühlte sich magisch von den vielen Büchern angezogen. Sie stand vor einem der Bücherregale und murmelte Titel für Titel vor sich hin, während sie ihre Hand gehoben hatte, bereit jederzeit ein Buch herauszunehmen.

„Wehe Sie greifen sie an," grummelte Severus.

„Hatte ich nicht vor," antwortete sie, den Blick immer noch auf die Bücher gerichtet.

„Das sieht aber ein bisschen anders aus."

Augenblicklich ließ sie ihre Hand fallen. Sie murmelte immer noch Titel für Titel vor sich her. Severus stand einige Meter von ihr entfernt, seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seinen Mund.

„Warum hassen sie mich so sehr Mister Snape," fragte sie und weil sie sich nicht traute ihn anzusehen, hielt sie ihren Blick auf die Bücher geheftet.

„Ich hasse sie nicht," murmelte er zurück.

Hermione wirbelte herum, ihr Gesicht wutverzerrt.

„Entschuldigung? Was soll das heißen: Sie hassen mich nicht? Sie verabscheuen mich. Fast jeden Tag demütigen Sie mich vor anderen. Jeder weiß dass Sie ich mich verachten. Sie denken ich bin eine unfähige Lehrerin und Wissenschaftlerin. Sie haben gesagt meine Arbeit sei lachhaft. Und nicht nur das, sie haben es obendrein noch vor meinen Kollegen und meinen Schülern gesagt, wenn ich sie daran erinnern darf. Wenn Sie mich nicht hassen, dann bemitleide ich die Menschen die sie wirklich hassen."

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Ärgerlich wischte sie eine Träne weg, die die Unverfrorenheit besaß sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel zu stehlen. Wie konnten sie ihre Augen nur so im Stich lassen, vor dem Mann, der ihr Leben in den letzten zwei Jahren zur Hölle gemacht hatte?

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hasse sie nicht," sagte er und kam ein Stück näher. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen machte sie stutzig.

„Beweisen sie es mir?"

Sie sah in seine Augen und da war immer noch dieser Ausdruck, den sie nicht von ihm kannte, in seinem Gesicht. Er kam näher, bis er nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war. Behutsam wischte er ihr die zweite Träne ab, die ihr über die Wange lief, legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Diese veränderte Atmosphäre brachte Hermine komplett aus dem Konzept und weil sie nicht wusste wie sie reagieren sollte, gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Severus taumelte zurück und seine Augen nahmen wieder ihren gewohnten kühlen Ausdruck an.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Das zweite Kapitel hat ein bisschen gedauert, weil ich gerade auf Urlaub war._ **

_**Disclaimer: Ich habe Harry Potter nicht erfunden und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**_

* * *

„Ich hab's gewusst," flüsterte er.

„Was," fragte Hermione, während sie ihre Handfläche massierte, die ihr von der Ohrfeige noch weh tat. Dort wo sie ihn geschlagen hatte zeigten sich nun hochrote Streifen.

„Ich wusste, dass sie so reagieren würden, wenn ich ihnen meine wahren Gefühle offenbaren würde."

„Sie küssen mich und erwarten, dass ich sie zurückküsse, nachdem Sie mich zwei Jahre lang wie Abschaum behandelt haben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll? WAS HABEN SIE SICH NUR DABEI GEDACHT?"

„Ich dachte immer, sie würden nie in an jemandem wie mir Interesse zeigen. Darum habe ich zum Selbstschutz begonnen, sie so schlecht zu behandeln. Und wie man sieht habe ich Recht behalten. Sie haben kein Interesse an mir. Ich habe mich selbst belogen und mir eingeredet, dass ich sie hasse. Bis ich Sie beobachtet habe, wie sie sich meine Bücher angesehen haben. Da habe ich mich plötzlich wieder daran erinnert, dass ich eigentlich in sie verliebt bin."

Hermione war sprachlos und sah ihn lange an, „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen. Ich habe Gefühle für sie und sie können mich nicht ausstehen … verständlicherweise. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich ab jetzt netter zu ihnen sein werde. Es tut mir leid. Ich hole ihnen ihren Tee," sagte er leise und verschwand in der kleinen Küche. Hermione war fassungslos.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz und fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause," sagte er als er ihr, einige Minuten später, die Teetasse reichte.

„Ich ziehe mich in mein Schlafzimmer zurück."

Hermione hob Ihre Augenbraue: „Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich. Lesen sie doch ihr Buch weiter. Ich werde sie nicht stören. Aber ich müsste sie darum bitten, mir ein Buch zu leihen."

„Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber seien sie bitte vorsichtig, die Bücher da oben sind ziemlich dunkel. Sie sind mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegt, aber ich halte sie für durchaus fähig, diese zu durchbrechen," sagte er und zeigte zu einigen Regalen weiter oben.

„Haben sie mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht?"

Als Antwort schnaubte er nur und nahm in dem stärker abgenutzten Lehnsessel Platz. Dann nahm er sein Buch zur Hand und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Lektüre.

Nachdem sie sich ein Buch ausgesucht hatte, setzte sie sich in den anderen Lehnsessel und begann ebenfalls zu lesen. Nach einigen Minuten warf sie ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er saß da, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, die Lesebrille auf der Nase in sein Buch versunken. Severus Snape war in sie verliebt, wer hätte das gedacht.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Brille tragen," sagte sie.

„Ja, ich bin alt. Danke, dass sie mich daran erinnern."

„Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gemeint. Aber wenn sie so reagieren, wirken sie auf mich eher verrückt als alt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen: Die Brille steht ihnen gut," antwortete sie genervt.

„Oh, danke," murmelte er und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. Beide vertieften sich wieder in ihr Buch. Das Feuer knisterte und Severus' alte Standuhr schlug sieben Uhr.

Einige Minuten später sah Hermione erneut auf. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich habe den Absatz jetzt fünfmal gelesen und ich habe keine Ahnung worum es geht. Sie sind wirklich in mich verliebt?"

Severus nahm seine Brille ab und bedeckte kurz seine Augen mit seiner Hand, schaute sie an und nickte langsam.

„Aber warum?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Beantworten sie meine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage. Das mag ich nicht."

„Miss Granger, wer wäre nicht in sie verliebt? Sie sind intelligent, mutig, eine hervorragende Lehrerin und Wissenschaftlerin. Sie sind nett, liebevoll und hübsch."

„WAS? Sie sagen mir das jetzt und haben sich benommen wie … wie…"

„ … ein Vollidiot," beendete er ihren Satz.

„Schlimmer. Sie waren ein richtiges Arschloch."

„Ich nehme an, das habe ich verdient. Und nachdem sie praktisch nie Schimpfwörter verwenden, wiegt es doppelt so schwer.

„Sie kennen mich gut," sagte sie trocken. „Warum haben sie nie versucht sich mit mir anzufreunden?"

„Glauben sie es ist so einfach für mich? Für mich den Ex-Todesser, den die halbe Nation immer noch hasst, weil er den Helden des Jahrhunderts ermordet hat. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie mit mir befreundet sein wollen. Niemand möchte mich zum Freund haben."

Hermione legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine. Severus sah auf ihre Hand, sah ihr ins Gesicht und dann wieder zurück auf ihre Hand, aber sagte nichts.

„Schauen Sie nicht so schockiert. Ich hätte mich gerne mit ihnen angefreundet. Na ja, sie sind zwar ein Mistkerl, aber sie sind auch ein Held und ein großartiger Mann und ich glaube nicht, dass sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben. Vielleicht war es nicht ihr geschicktester Schachzug, dass sie Todesser wurden.

Severus sagte schmunzelnd: „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Aber ansonsten haben sie nichts falsch gemacht."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch von mir selber behaupten. Ich habe viele Dinge falsch gemacht."

„Sie sind besser, als sie denken."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mir das sagen, nachdem wie ich sie die letzten zwei Jahre behandelt habe. Es macht den Anschein, als wären sie immer noch an einer Freundschaft mit mir interessiert … Sind sie es," fragte er ein bisschen schüchtern.

„Severus Snape du Idiot. Ich wäre liebend gerne mit dir befreundet."

Severus' Gesicht erhellte sich und er sah auf einmal zehn Jahre jünger aus.

„Danke. Das ist sehr nett von dir Hermione. Möchtest Du gerne zu Abend essen? Ich könnte eine Suppe und Sandwiches bestellen," sagte er.

Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Das wäre nett Severus. Mir ist immer noch ein bisschen kalt. Eine Suppe wäre fein."

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam an dem kleinen Tisch in der winzigen Küche und aßen.

„Erzähl' mir was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht heute Abend Severus. Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken."

„Entschuldige bitte."

„Kein Problem, es ist jetzt fünf Jahre her, ich lerne langsam damit umzugehen."

„Erzähl' mir von deiner Forschung bezüglich des Trankes um die Folgen des Cruciatus abzumildern."

„Ich dachte du fändest meine Arbeit, schlecht recherchiert und wie hast du es genannt … ah ich kann mich wieder erinnern … bar jeglicher brauchbarer Ergebnisse."

Severus zuckte zusammen, als er seine eigenen Wort hörte.

„Es tut mir leid … Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich denke ich war neidisch."

„Worauf?"

„Deine Arbeit. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich es phantastisch wie entschlossen du bei deiner Forschung bist."

„Na ja, du brauchst es gar nicht so phantastisch finden, so gut bin ich auch wieder nicht. Im Moment habe ich mich festgefahren und ich bin mir nicht sicher in welcher Richtung ich weiterforschen soll."

„Ich bin mir sicher du wirst erfolgreich sein. Du bist eine der besten Tränkemeisterinnen die ich kenne."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre," murmelte Hermione und aß das letzte Stück ihres Sandwiches.

„Zugegeben, ich war neidisch. Du bist die beste Tränekmeisterin in England die es gibt, mich vielleicht ausgenommen und das nur weil du nicht so viel Erfahrung hast wie ich. Und was mich am Meisten ärgert, seit du unterrichtest sind die Noten in Zaubertränke eindeutig besser geworden und nicht weil du nicht so streng bist, sondern weil du eindeutig die bessere Lehrerin bist."

„Darf ich etwas sagen ohne dass du gleich böse wirst," fragte sie.

Er nickte.

„Du liebst Zaubertränke viel zu sehr, um ein guter Lehrer zu sein. Du fühlst dich persönlich angegriffen, wenn jemand Zaubertränke nicht so ernst nimmt wie du."

„So habe ich es noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich denke du könntest Recht haben."

„Was ich so gehört habe, bist du ein viel besserer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Wirklich? Ich muss zugeben, Verteidigung zu unterrichten macht mir mehr Spaß als Zaubertränke. Aber Tränke zu brauen fehlt mir sehr."

„Du solltest mich im Labor besuchen. Ich würde mich freuen vom Besten der Besten zu lernen."

„Du machst mich ganz verlegen."

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen durch das leise ‚Plopp' eines Hauselfen.

„Carly ist gekommen um Professor Granger zu informieren, dass es den Hauselfen gelungen ist, die Wohnung von Professor Granger früher zu reparieren als angenommen. Professor Granger kann in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren, wann immer sie dazu bereit ist."

„Danke Carly," sagte Hermione.

Der Elf verbeugte sich tief und verschwand mit einem schwachen ‚Plopp'.

„Das heißt. du hast den Abend wieder für dich allein, Severus."

„Du musst noch nicht gehen. Bitte bleib noch ein bisschen."

„Ich muss gehen. Es war ein bisschen viel heute Abend und ich fühle mich ausgelaugt. Aber ich würde mich freuen, bald einmal ein Fachgespräch von Tränkemeister zu Tränkemeisterin zu führen."

„Hermione darf ich dich etwas fragen und ich weiß, ich überschreite vielleicht eine Grenze, aber würdest du mit mir auf ein Rendezvous gehen?"

Hermione starrte ihn an.

„Ich kann nicht Severus. Du hast mich zu sehr verletzt. Wie kann ich mit dir auf ein Date gehen, wenn ich vor drei Stunden noch angenommen habe, dass du mich hasst? Es tut mir leid, Severus, ich kann nicht."

„Ich verstehe," antwortete er mit hängenden Schultern.

„Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Hermione."

* * *

 _ **AN: Ich würde mich sehr über Eure Reviews freuen!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hier das letzte Kapitel meiner kleinen Geschichte. Ich würde mich über reviews freuen!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ich habe Harry Potter nicht erfunden und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**_

* * *

Hermione wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her und sah schließlich auf die Uhr. Es war zwei in der Früh und von Schlaf konnte keine Rede sein. Die überraschenden Ereignisse des Abends hielten sie vom Schlafen ab. Immer und immer wieder spielte sich der Abend in ihrem Kopf ab. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Severus Snape von dem sie eigentlich dachte, dass er sie hasste und der sich ihr gegenüber immer unmöglich benahm, eigentlich ganz anders für sie empfand. Er mochte sie und hatte es hinter einer Maske aus Hass versteckt. Wie wenig musste er von sich selbst halten, dass er dachte niemand würde mit ihm befreundet sein wollen? Severus Snape hatte sie um ein Date gebeten. Ein Date mit Severus Snape. Sie hatte eigentlich nur `nein` gesagt, weil sie Zeit brauchte darüber nachzudenken. War sie interessiert? Sie wusste es nicht. Er hatte es in den letzten Jahren so klar gemacht, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hatte, dass sie gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sich ihn in irgendeiner anderen Beziehung als ihren Kollegen vorzustellen.

Hermione schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, zündete ein Feuer an, ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo sie sich ein kleines Stück Pergament und eine Schreibfeder schnappte und zu schreiben begann:

 _Pro: _

\- _geistreich_

\- _interessanter Diskussionpartner_

\- _liebt Bücher_

\- _sieht nicht schlecht aus_

Wo kam das auf einmal her? Hermione hob eine Augenbraue, aber schrieb weiter

\- _sehr loyal_

\- _intellektuell_

 _Contra: _

\- _brummiger alter Arsch_

\- _hat mich sehr verletzt_

Sie sah sich die Liste an, zog ihre Stirn in Falten und seufzte. Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Sie nahm ein zweites Blatt Pergament und begann erneut zu schreiben.

 _Severus,_

 _Ich kann nicht schlafen. Deine heutige Offenbarung hat mich verwirrt. Du warst für mich immer nur ein unmöglicher Kollege. Also habe ich mir gedacht ich mache eine Pro und Contra-Liste und so bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich mit dir auf ein Date gehen sollte. Ich habe eigentlich nichts zu verlieren. Aber du musst mir eines versprechen: Wenn nichts aus uns wird, darfst du mich nicht wieder wie den letzten Dreck behandeln. Es tut mir leid, dich so spät noch zu stören._

 _Hermione_

Sie befestigte die Pergamentrolle an Galileos Bein und öffnete das Fenster für ihn. Im Moment lebte Galileo, ihre Eule, in ihrer Wohnung, weil es einfach eiskalt war und Minerva, die sicher etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, nicht da war.

Hermione kroch zurück in ihr Bett und lächelte. Ein Date mit Severus Snape. Wow! Kaum zehn Minuten später pickte Galileo ans Fenster mit einer Antwort von Severus.

 _Liebe Hermione,_

 _Du hast mich nicht aufgeweckt. Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen. Ich verspreche Dir, nett zu dir zu sein, auch wenn nichts aus uns wird. Du hast eine sehr rationale Zugangsweise um auf ein Date zu gehen und ich würde zu gerne deine Liste sehen. Ich habe einen Vorschlag für dich, weil Du immer noch ein wenig verunsichert wirkst. Ich würde dich morgen gerne zum Mittagessen um 12.30 Uhr zu mir einladen. Ich würde etwas kochen und nachher könnten wir Spazierengehen oder sehen worauf wir sonst Lust haben. Keiner würde etwas davon erfahren. Es wären nur wir zwei. Wenn das eine für dich akzeptable Idee ist, geh' ins Bett und versuch' zu schlafen. Wenn nicht, schick' mir deine Eule zurück mit einem anderen Vorschlag._

 _Gute Nacht,_

 _Severus_

Hermione lächelte, als sie seine kantige Handschrift sah. Sie kuschelte sich zurück in ihr Bett und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde.

* * *

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah sich gleich den kleinen Berg mit Geschenken, der am Fußende ihres Bettes aufgestapelt war. Seit 15 Jahren war sie jetzt Teil der magischen Welt und trotzdem würde sie sich nie daran gewöhnen, dass die Geschenke einfach so am Weihnachtsmorgen vor dem Bett lagen. Ihr war es lieber, die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum mit der Familie oder seit, ihre Eltern gestorben waren, mit ihren Freunden aufzumachen.

Es war immer noch sehr kalt und auf ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster hatten sich Eisblumen gebildet. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen, sondern ließ ihre Geschenke aufs Bett schweben und begann eines nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Harry und Ginny hatten ihr ein Buch über das Tränkebrauen im alten Ägypten geschenkt. Ron hatte ihr wie immer ein großes Paket mit Süßigkeiten geschenkt, auf dass sie sich schon sehr gefreut hatte und worüber sie sehr enttäuscht gewesen wäre, hätte sie es nicht bekommen hätte. Molly hatte ihr eine schöne dunkelgrüne Bommelmütze und einen dazu passenden Schal gestrickt. Sie öffnete noch einige Kleinigkeiten, die sie von Freunden bekommen hatte, war aber bald damit beschäftigt ihr neues Buch zu lesen und Rons Süßigkeiten zu naschen, während sie Mollys Mütze und Schal trug, weil sich ihr Schlafzimmer noch nicht aufgeheizt hatte. Um halb zwölf, krabbelte sie schließlich aus dem Bett und begann sich für ihr Date fertigzumachen.

Kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte, durchstöberte sie noch ihren Schreibtisch und fand endlich was sie gesucht hatte. Es war ein Geschenk, eingepackt in schwarzes Papier mit einer silbernen Schleife. Sie blies den Staub runter und nahm die Karte weg, die darauf befestigt war. Stattdessen nahm sie die Pro und Contra-Liste, schrieb ‚Frohe Weihnachten Severus!' darauf und steckte sie unter die Schleife.

Auf dem Weg hinunter zu Severus' Wohnung, musste sie sich zwingen langsam zu atmen, weil sie doch irgendwie Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte. Was ehrlich gesagt lächerlich war, weil sie doch nicht wirklich was für ihn empfand. Aber das Bewusstsein, dass Severus Snape, der Mann von dem sie eigentlich eine hohe Meinung gehabt hatte, bevor er anfing sie schlecht zu behandeln, in sie verliebt war, ließ interessanterweise ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

* * *

Hermione klopfte leise an Severus' Tür und wartete darauf, dass es aufmachte. Als er das, nach einige Momenten, tat, begrüßte er sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. Es war ein unvergesslicher Anblick.

„Hermione, ich freu' mich, dass du gekommen bist. Darf ich dir deinen Umhang abnehmen," fragte Severus und half ihr aus dem Umhang. Nachdem er den Umhang aufgehängt hatte, sah er sie an und konnte den Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr losreißen.

„Du bist wunderschön," flüsterte er und sah sie dabei unverwandt an, wie sie da neben der Tür stand in einem dunkelgrauen Kleid, dass ihre Figur vorteilhaft betonte. Ihr Haar trug sie einem lockeren Knoten und einige Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

„Darf ich dich zu Tisch führen," fragte er nach einigen Momenten und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Sie lächelte ihm zu, nahm den dargebotenen Arm und spürte eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen. Severus führte sie zu einem schön dekorierten Tisch, mit einem weißen Tischtuch, einige Kerzen und einer Vase mit Schneerosen.

„Das sieht schön aus," sagte Hermione sanft.

„Danke, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich bin nicht so gut beim Dekorieren."

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung," antwortete sie ihm lächelnd.

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, magst du Fisch. Darum habe ich mir erlaubt einen Arktischen Seesaibling zu machen."

„Das hört sich gut an."

„Ich bin in einer Minute zurück," sagte er und verschwand in der kleinen Küche.

Hermione war erstaunt. Severus schien so anders, als der Mann den sie über die letzten zwei Jahre kennengelernt hatte.

Er kam mit zwei Tellern zurück und platzierte einen vor ihr.

„Wow Severus! Es sieht fantastisch aus und es riecht auch so."

„Danke," antwortete er ihr.

„Was möchtest du trinken?"

„Hm … Ich weiß, zu Fisch sollte man eigentlich Weißwein trinken, aber ich mag eigentlich lieber Rotwein. Stört dich das?"

„Nicht im Geringsten," sagte er und öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein, die mit einigen anderen Getränken auf einer der Kommoden bereitgestellt war.

Severus füllte zwei Gläser, reichte ihr eines, erhob sein Glas und sagte: „Auf unsere neue Freundschaft."

„Auf unsere neue Freundschaft und vielleicht mehr," antwortete sie, lächelte ihm schüchtern zu und stieß mit ihm an.

„Hoffentlich," murmelte er.

„Du kannst ziemlich gut kochen," sagte sie nach ein paar Bissen.

„Danke."

„Also erzähl' mir, wie war deine letzte Woche Unterricht vor den Ferien," fragte sie.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und begann über die durchgeknallte letzte Schulwoche vor den Weihnachtsferien zu erzählen. Das Thema ‚Schule' begleitete sie während des ganzen Essen und die Konversation plätscherte leicht vor sich hin.

„Hättest du gerne jetzt gleich eine Nachspeise oder ein wenig später?"

„Ein bisschen später wäre mir lieber. Was gibt's denn?"

„Mousse au chocolat."

„Mjam. Ich freu' mich schon drauf. Ähm … Severus ich hab' was für dich," sagte sie und nahm das Geschenk aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihm.

„Frohe Weihnachten Severus," sagte sie lächelnd.

„Für mich," fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, ich habe es vor zwei Jahren gekauft, kurz bevor du begonnen hast unfreundlich zu mir zu sein. Ich habe damals gedacht wir könnten Freunde sein. Darum habe ich es für dich besorgt, aber dann habe ich nicht geschafft es dir zu geben. Ich hatte es all die Jahre in meinem Schreibtisch. Jetzt habe ich nur die Karte geändert."

Severus nahm die Karte herunter und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Oh warte mal. Ich habe was vergessen," sagte sie und kritzelte schnell auf die Pro-Seite: 'guter Koch'

„Du hast eine sehr hohe Meinung von mir," flüsterte er. „Das verdiene ich wirklich nicht."

Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Brummiger alter Arsch, sollten eigentlich drei separate Punkte sein."

„Ich glaube das ist ein Drei-in-Eins-Paket," antwortete sie, sodass er schmunzeln musste.

Als sein Blick auf den letzten Punkt auf der Contra-Seite fiel, musste er schlucken.

„Hermione es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich dich so sehr verletzt habe. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben."

Hermione nickte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. Severus zog sie behutsam in seine Arme und küsste sanft ihren Scheitel.

„Es tut mir sehr leid."

Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Mach es auf," sagte sie sanft.

Also zog er vorsichtig das Geschenkband herunter und wickelte das Geschenk aus. Zum Vorschein kam ein dickes ledergebundenes Notizbuch.

„Ich habe es so verzaubert, dass es sich nur für dich öffnet. Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht gerne Einiges deiner Forschung niederschreiben."

„Es ist wunderschön," sagte er und seine Hand liebkoste das weiche schwarze Leder.

„Herzlichen Dank," sagte er und streckte seine Hand aus, um mit seinem Daumen liebevoll über ihre Wange zu streichen.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich. Ich habe es auch vor zwei Jahren gekauft. Frag' mich nicht, was dann passiert ist, ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte er und reichte ihr, ein silbern eingepacktes, Geschenk mit einer weißen Schleife darum.

Sie öffnet es und japste. Es war „Geschichte Hogwarts'" und so wie es aussah, war es eine Erstauflage. Hermione sank zu Boden und blätterte vorsichtig durch das Buch, Die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Severus lächelte und begann leise das schmutzige Geschirr wegzuräumen. Als er einige Minuten später zurückkam, saß sie immer noch auf dem Boden, wie vorher. Er kniete sich hinter ihr hin und sah über ihre Schulter.

Er zeigte auf eines der Bilder und sagte: „Diese Ansicht von Hogwarts gefällt mir besonders gut."

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr," sagte Hermione. „Das ganze Buch ist wirklich schön. Danke Severus."

Sie strahlte ihn an.

„Möchtest du gerne Spazierengehen?"

„Liebend gerne, aber ich muss mir etwas Wärmeres anziehen."

„Schade, du siehst in diesem Kleid umwerfend aus."

„Danke! Wie wär's wenn wir uns in fünfzehn Minuten am Haupteingang treffen."

„Klingt gut."

* * *

Severus wartete bereits, als Hermione fünfzehn Minuten später kam. Es schneite leicht und Hermione trug ihre neue Bommelmütze.

„Deine Mütze gefällt mir. Sieht warm aus."

„Ist sie auch. Molly hat sie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

Für einige Minuten gingen sie still nebeneinander her, nur ihre Hände berührten sich ab und zu einmal. Eines dieser Male nahm Hermione seine Hand und streichelte sie mit ihrem Daumen. Aber allzu schnell ließ sie aus lauter Verlegenheit wieder los. Severus Gesicht strahlte auf, aber er sagte nichts.

Nachdem sie noch einige Minuten gegangen waren, sagte Hermione auf einmal: „Meine Eltern sind einige Tage vor der letzten Schlacht gestorben. Ich habe ihr Gedächtnis verändert und sie nach Australien geschickt. Leider war ich nicht erfolgreich und sie kamen kurz vor der Schlacht zurück und einige Todesser haben sie sofort aufgespürt, gefoltert und ermordetet."

„Warum habe ich davon nichts gehört."

„Ich nehme an, du warst damit beschäftigt die Schule am Laufen zu halten und später war es niemandem wichtig es zu erwähnen. Und ich war froh, dass ich bei einem stillen Begräbnis von ihnen Abschied nehmen konnte und wollte damit auch nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehen."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Orden nicht auf mich gehört hat. Ich habe ihnen nämlich gesagt, dass sie deine Eltern beschützen müssten. Aber nachdem ich Dumbledore töten musste, konnte ich nichts mehr tun. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du es geschafft hast, Ihr Gedächtnis zu verändern und sie nach Australien zu schicken. Es ist ein kniffliger Zauber."

„Aber es hat sie leider nicht gerettet. Es hat keinen Unterschied gemacht."

„Doch es hat einen Unterschied gemacht, du hast ihnen noch einige Monate mehr verschafft," sagte er und lächelte sie traurig an.

„Einige Monate in denen sie keine Ahnung hatten, dass ich existierte und als sie sich dann erinnerten undwahrscheinlich realisieren mussten, was ich ihnen angetan hatte. Sie mussten sich von mir verraten gefühlt haben."

Severus zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk näher an sich heran und wiegte sie in seinen Armen sanft hin und her.

„Es tut mir so leid, Hermione."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," murmelte sie in seinen Umhang hinein, während sie gleichzeitig seinen Duft einatmete, der sie ein bisschen schwach machte.

Sie schämte sich ein wenig für dieses – wie ihr schien – im Moment etwas unangebrachte Gefühl und befreites sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich habe mir gedacht, nachdem du mich gestern gefragt hast, erzähle ich dir die Geschichte."

„Danke für dein Vertrauen Hermione, dass du mir diese Geschichte erzählt hast. Komm gehen wir noch ein Stück," sagte er und nahm ihre Hand. Schnell verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit den seinen und entlockte ihm damit ein breites Lächeln. In Stille gingen sie noch eine halbe Stunde und genossen dabei die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen und den schönen Wintertag. Auf einmal machte sich Hermione los von ihm, formte einen Schneeball und traf ihn damit voll auf der Brust.

„Was soll das jetzt werden," grummelte er. Aber nichtsdestotrotz warf er einen Schneeball zurück. Als sich Hermione wegduckte, stolperte sie und sank mit einem Aufschrei in den Schnee. Sie hielt sich ihren Knöchel.

„Hermione ist alles okay? Was ist passiert?" Severus rannte zu ihr.

„Ich glaube ich hab' mir den Knöchel verstaucht."

„Komm ich helfe dir auf. Vorsichtig! Kannst Du deinen Fuß belasten?"

„Au, nein!"

„Okay. Sachte! Ich trage dich zurück zum Schloss!"

„Du was?"

„Ich trage dich. Vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Ich vertraue dir. Ich glaube nur, dass du dir deinen Rücken ruinieren wirst."

„Glaubst du ich bin nicht stark genug?"

„Nein, ich denke nur es ist ein weiter Weg zurück zum Schloss."

„Komm und hoch mit dir," sagte er und hob sie vorsichtig auf.

Hermione kuschelte sein Gesicht an seinen Hals.

„Das ist echt romantisch," murmelte sie nach fünf Minuten.

„Ja das ist es, aber du hattest Recht es ist ein langer Weg zurück bis zum Schloss."

„Na, doch nicht so stark," stichelte sie.

„Oh halt den Schnabel."

„Lass mich dir behilflich sein," sagte sie und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, reduzierte sie ihr eigenes Gewicht.

„Das ist besser," sagte er grinsend.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie seine Wohnung erreicht und er setzte sie vorsichtig auf dem Sofa ab.

„Danke Severus!"

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen," antwortete er und fing sich damit eine gehobene Augenbraue von ihr ein.

„Mehr oder weniger," fügte er hinzu, nachdem er ihren skeptischen Blick gesehen hatte.

„Also, darf ich dir den Schuh und den Socken ausziehen und mir deinen Knöchel ansehen?"

„Bitte mach nur."

Er zog ihr beides vorsichtig aus und sah sich den Knöchel genau an.

„Er ist verstaucht. Es dürfte kein Problem sein ihn zu heilen, aber du musst ein paar Tage eine Ruhe geben. Ich hole nur schnell einige Dinge aus meinem Badezimmer," sagte er und eilte davon. Zurück kam er mit einem Fläschchen und einem Salbendöschen.

„Trink das, es ist ein Schmerzstiller," sagte er und reichte ihr das Fläschchen. Dann nahm er vorsichtig ihren Fuß in die Hand und flüsterte Beschwörungen und strich mit seiner anderen Hand behutsam über ihren Knöchel. Hermione fühlte die Wärme die sich in ihrem Knöchel ausbreitete und sie musste lächeln, als sie sein ernstes und konzentriertes Gesicht sah.

„Das wär's," sagte er sanft.

„Ich geb' nur noch ein wenig Salbe darauf, damit es schneller heilt," fügte er hinzu und massierte die Salbe sanft in ihren Knöchel, bevor er ihr den Socken wieder anzog.

„Möchtest Du jetzt das Mousse au Chocolat essen?"

„Ja gerne."

„Kommt sofort," sagte er und holte zwei kleine Schüsseln aus seiner Küche.

„Mjamm. Du kannst richtig gut kochen," sagte sie während sie den Löffel abschleckte und fügte hinzu:" Ich nehme den ganzen Platz auf deinem Sofa weg."

„Das ist schon okay. Ich mach einfach das," sagte er und hob behutsam ihr Füße in die Höhe , setzte sich hin und legte sie in seinen Schoß.

„Das ist angenehm, aber das wäre noch netter," antwortete sie und drehte sich um, so dass ihre Füße auf der Armlehne lagen und ihr Rücken an Severus' Seite lehnte.

„Das ist noch nicht so wirklich ganz bequem," sagte sie und rutschte hin und her bis ihr Kopf in Severus' Schoß lag.

„So ist es besser," sagte und sah in seine dunklen Augen. Die Minuten verstrichen und sie sahen sich immer noch in die Augen.

„Kannst du vielleicht noch einmal beweisen, dass du mich nicht hasst," flüsterte sie.

„Immer gerne," antwortete Severus, beugte sich ganz langsam zu ihr hinab bis seine Lippen ihre berührten.

Hermione seufzte während sie sich küssen, dass er lächeln musste.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, murmelte er: „Ich war so ein Idiot."

„Ja, aber mein Idiot," antwortete Hermione und streichelte seine Wange.

ENDE


End file.
